There are difficulties in producing such a connection block. The passages for numerous conductors and the protection of these conductors are difficult to form. It is useful in some applications to be able to effect on the same contact pins point-to-point connections and/or wound connections and also plug connections simultaneously.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide dispositions of wiring channels and developments of the basic disposition for facilitating the exit of projecting conductors, for ensuring their protection, for installing plug connections or for fixing block on a support.